


You're Not Him

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, hate sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is in his heat cycle and Starscream only helps him to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my smutty scenarios.

Shockwave tried to ignore it as he continued working in his lab. He closed his legs tighter as he mixed two substances together. He sighed as the heat in his groin worsened and became harder to dismiss. He was far too busy to be in his heat cycle but, his interface array called for attention. He huffed and set down the scientific concoction he desperately wanted to finish. A quick and efficient way to get rid of heat cycles was most definitely going to become his next project. Interfacing usually did but, he didn’t have the time or a partner to do so.

“What seems to be troubling you Shockwave? I don’t actually care but, your constant whining is annoying.” Starscream walked in.

“My noises of discomfort are hardly whining.” Shockwave turned and glared slightly at the approaching seeker.

“Oh whatever. What’s the matter with you anyways?” Starscream stopped in front of the table and lifted one of the tools to inspect it.

“It would appear I’m beginning my mating cycle. You have no need for concern I have not allowed it to disturb our efforts.” The tank took the tool and placed it in its proper spot.

“I can assure you I’m not concerned. I just came to inquire about the process of our first clone which seems to be delayed by your…condition.” Starscream paused to contemplate.

                “Heat cycles are a natural part of Cybertronian biology. You speak as if I have Cyberosis.” Shockwave sighed as Starscream began touching everything.

                “It may not be a virus but, it certainly can be a nuisance and difficult to subdue on your own. I’d offer my services but, quite frankly you repulse me.” The seeker stopped fiddling and turned to face him.

                “The feeling is mutual,” Shockwave replied. “Now if you insist on prattling on would you be so gracious as to take it somewhere else? I would appreciate the opportunity to return to my work.”

                “Oh yes, you were working so diligently when I arrived. You had your thighs closed tighter than the entrance to Vector Sigma and looked ready to frag yourself on the spot.” Starscream smirked as the scientist’s thighs rubbed together and a frustrated huff escaped the purple mech.

He carefully placed his servo on Shockwave’s heated pelvic plating. He dug a claw into one of the seams causing Shockwave to shutter and lean into the stimulation. He hummed and smirked at the mono opticed mech with his helm slightly tilted. He pressed his palm flush against Shockwave’s spike cover and pressed their chassis together.

                “…Although I suppose I could be merciful just this once.” Starscream tapped against the panel and waited for it to retract.

Once it did Shockwave’s spike pressurized and Starscream squeezed it. He repeatedly stroked the cable causing the other mechs thighs to shake. He circled the tip before rubbing and stimulating sensors on the underside of the spike. Shockwave groaned and gripped the table to remain standing. Starscream repeated these actions causing Shockwave to tense before moaning and covering his servo in Transfluid. Starscream was going to lick it but, decided against it and simply wiped it off. He sighed and opened his own interface panels. He sat on Shockwave’s spike easily taking it in.

                “Ngh~ Megatron.” He moaned.

                “I am not him.” Shockwave reminded.

                “Eugh don’t remind me.” Starscream snarled.

                “You are not the only one who lost a partner in battle.” Shockwave slowly thrusted into him.

                “I’m not that faceless freak and you aren’t our liege. I’m glad we’ve  got that cleared up.” He snarked.

                “Your sarcasm is unneeded and unappreciated.”

                “But it is to be expected. I am a seeker after all. Primus you are so slow.” Starscream changed the subject and began grinding against Shockwave’s pelvis.

                “Allow me to increase my speed.” Shockwave grabbed Starscream’s hips thrusting into him harder and causing the seeker to squawk.

                “You call this fast? I’ll be recharging before I get close to overload.” He scoffed.

Shockwave growled and pounded into him harder and faster. He smirked in victory and met each thrust causing them both to moan. Starscream whined and rested his chin against Shockwave’s shoulder. He buried his claws into the purple mechs cannon causing the scientist to grunt. Shockwave hit his ceiling node causing him to shriek in overload. His valve walls tightened around the spike pounding into him causing Shockwave to overload as well. They let their systems cool before pulling away.

                “Is your heat cycle finally ebbed?” Starscream asked.

                “Yes. I shall return to my work.” Shockwave got up and wiped himself off before heading back to his table.

Starscream rolled his optics before getting up and cleaning himself off.

                “Ungrateful brute.” He hissed before leaving hastily.


End file.
